James Ellsworth
James Ellsworth is an American professional wrestler, used to make appearances on GTS Wrestling. He is also know for his 1 year tenure in the WWE, having appeared as enhancement talent from 2016-2017. On June 17, 2018 in WWE Money in the Bank, James Ellsworth returned to WWE, HEEL History Ellsworth first appeared on WWE on the promotion's first brand split episode of Raw, as an opponent of Braun Strowman, which he was easily defeated by. Before the match, however, he was interviewed, saying his now famous phrase, "Every man with two hands has a fighting chance." He was later moved to the Smackdown brand, as a loony fan of Dean Ambrose, until turning on him at 2016's TLC event. After that, he became a protege of female wrestler Carmella, contraversialy helping her win the first ever Women's Money in the Bank match. This alliance would last until November of 2017, where Carmella turned on Ellsworth, and shortly after, he was released from the Company. After that, Ellsworth returned to the independent circuit, where he established himself as the "World Inter-Gender Champion", paying homage to actor and comedian, Andy Kaufman. In late March of 2018, Ellsworth debuted in GTS Wrestling as the ""Big Surprise" that Grim was hyping up throughout the previous week. He was put into a match with Holidead for his Inter-Gender Championship, and retained his title. He was then later picked as Grim's Tag Team partner for Grimamania, where they are set to face Jay Evans and Joe Wolf for the GTS Tag Team Championship. At Grimamania, he and Grim win GTS Tag Team Championship. Ever since then he has been showing signs of a heel turn, often showing signs of arrogance. After allegations of Ellsworth sending inappropriate photos to an underage girl, Grim announced that Ellsworth will no longer be on GTS. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Code of Ellsworth ''(WWE) / Dream Catcher'' (Independent circuit) (Diving reverse STO from the second rope) ** No Chin Music (Superkick) – parodied from Shawn Michaels * Nicknames ** "The Chinless Wonder" ** "Pretty" ** "Big Hog" Championships and accomplishments * 302 Pro Wrestling ** 302 Pro Wrestling Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Adam Ugly * Adrenaline Championship Wrestling ** ACW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Adam Ugly and Gillberg * Covey Promotions ** CP Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Destiny Wrestling ** Cobra Cup (2018) * First State Championship Wrestling ** 1CW Tag Team World Championship (2 times) – with Adam Ugly (1) and Reggie Reg (1) * Grim Toy's Show ** GTS Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Grim (2) ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) - Have the first match after Grimamania. * International Wrestling Cartel ** ICW High Stakes Championship (1 time) * Maximum Championship Wrestling ** MCW Crusierweight Championship (4 times) * Power Pro Wrestling ** PPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Adam Ugly * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'410' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 * Undisputed Championship Wrestling ** Dominic Denucci Tournament (2011) ** UCW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * Other titles ** World Inter-Gender Championship (1 time) Category:Non Assholes Category:WWE Alumni Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Male Characters Category:Jobbers Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:GTS Alumni Category:Discontinued Antagonists Category:Best wrestler